1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protocol message transportation, and, more particularly, to device and method for transporting a protocol message, which permits PBXs (Private Branch Exchanges) connected through a PX(Public Exchange) or PX subscriber stations to transport a new protocol message between end terminals thereof through a PX.
2. Background of the Related Art
The protocol, required for communication between different devices and computers, is a set of rules required between information transportation devices so that two or more than two processors can make efficient and accurate information transportation. The protocol includes rules both for defining forms for expressing a meaningful contents both parties can understand, i.e., a form for exchanging an information, and methods for transmission/reception of the information. There are rules of different levels and different kinds from low level rules related to a hardware connection, such as RS-232C, to application levels related to user program control. Typical one that standardizes whole data communication rules is the OSI(Open System Interconnection) reference model provided by ISO, and typical one that standardizes public data network communication rules is the X series recommendation provided by the ITU(International Telecommunication Union). And, a communication rule developed for internet and used as base is the TCP/IP(Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol). The non-speech communication other than the speech communication is made through the PSTN(Public Switched Telephone Network), the CSDN(Circuit Switched Data Network), the PSDN(Public Switched Data Network), and the like. However, the use of communication systems have not been convenient because an additional line should be provided every time the user intends to use a service different from each other, without permitting use of multiple services by using one line on the same time. What is provided to solve this inconvenience is the ISDN(Integrated Services Digital Network). The ISDN is a digital network which can provide various services at a time, with the services integrated. The ISDN employs a digital system because the speech telephone, the facsimile, and the TV and the like have different amounts of information and different transmission systems, with different amounts of attenuation and phases, which may cause noise or impossible to transmit if the communication is tried with only one type of communication system. However, the digital system having a bitstream of xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d can transmit.
A related art device for transporting a protocol message will be described with reference to the attached drawing. FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram showing a related art device for transporting a protocol message.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art device for transporting a protocol message is provided with an originating side subscriber part 10 having a first to (n)th originating side stations 11, 12, 13, and 14 for transmission and reception of speech or data calls, a first PBX 20 having a subscriber call processor 21 for processing calls originated from the originating side subscriber part, and a first to (n)th protocol processors 22, 23, 24, 25 for processing an identification number(a telephone number) of a destination side PBX or station(a telephone or computer) and a message originated from the originating side subscriber part 10 following the call processing at the subscriber call processor 21 to fit to respective protocols, and transferring to a PX 30, the PX 30 for transferring the originating side message to a second PBX 40 or one of first to (n)th PX subscriber stations 61 and 62 in the PX subscriber part 60, with reference to an identification number(or an identification number of a station) of a destination side PBX provided from the first PBX 20, the second PBX 40 for receiving the message from the PX 30 and transferring to a destination side subscriber part 50, the destination side subscriber part 50 having first to (n)th destination side stations 51, 52, 53, and 54 for receiving the message from the second PBX 40, and the PX subscriber part 60 having first to (n)th PX subscriber stations 61 and 62 directly connected to the PX 30. The second PBX 40 has a system identical to the first PBX 20. With the aforementioned related art device for transporting a protocol message, speech communications or non-speech communications(message transmission or data transmission) can be made between the first to (n)th originating side stations 11, 12, 13, 14 and the first to (n)th destination side stations 51, 52, 53, 54. In this instance, ISDN protocols are used when a speech or non-speech data is transported to the PX 30 through the subscriber call processor 21 via one suitable protocol processor among the first to (n)th protocol processors 22, 23, 24, 25. That is, in a case of packet transportation, when X.25 protocol is used, at first a packet data is produced at the originating side subscriber 11, and transfers to the subscriber call processor 21. The subscriber call processor 21 transfers the packet data to a protocol processor which processes the X.25 protocol among the first to (n)th protocol processors 25. Then, the protocol processor which processes the X.25 protocol transmits the packet data transferred from the first originating 20 side station 11 to the PX 30. The PX 30 transfers the packet data to the destination side station(for example, the first destination side station 51 through an X.25 protocol processor in the second PBX 40) desired in the originating side. Besides the X.25 protocol, the ISDN protocol supports V5.2 protocol, V.120 protocol, and the like, and the first to (n)th protocol processors 22, 23, 24, 25 process one of the protocols, such as X.25, V5.2, V.120, selectively. The communications between PBXs by using such various protocols are made available depending on the protocol respective stations can process properly. However, when it is intended to transport a new protocol message inclusive of non-ISDN protocol messages which a PX provides no support, there may be cases when the PX can not support(switch) the new protocol message inclusive of non-ISDN protocol messages, in which a private line should be provided between PBXs which are connected through a PX or between a PBX and a PX subscriber for transmission, that increases the cost.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to device and method for transporting a protocol message that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide device and method for transporting a protocol message, which permits message transmission between PBXs connected through a PX, or between a PBX and a PX subscriber by using a new protocol that the PX provides no support.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the device for transporting a protocol message includes a non-ISDN protocol processor for converting a message in a non-ISDN protocol data format into a message in its own protocol data format, an interfacing part for converting the message from the non-ISDN protocol processor into a message in a UUS service message format, and a UUS service part for transferring the message in the UUS service message format to a PX, thereby permitting a message transmission/reception between PBX subscribers or PX subscribers even if a communication protocol the PX gives no support.
In other aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for transporting a protocol message, comprising the steps of converting a message in a non-ISDN protocol data format into a message in an ISDN UUS service message format, if the message in a non-ISDN protocol data format is produced at a PBX or a PX subscriber station, and transferring the message in an ISDN UUS service message format to a PX.
Thus, the present invention permits to transmit/receive a non-ISDN protocol message between PBXs using a PX or with a PX subscriber station.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.